


【嘎龙】赠这世界，与你 03

by ayggggggg



Category: ABO - Fandom, 嘎龙, 阿云嘎×郑云龙 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayggggggg/pseuds/ayggggggg
Kudos: 2





	【嘎龙】赠这世界，与你 03

郑云龙从餐桌上逃似的跑回到屋里把自己埋进被子，身上燥热的感觉让他浑身渗出了冷汗。后面瘙痒的感觉让郑云龙很害怕，双腿夹着被子反复摩擦想要减轻这种感觉却发现于事无补。

不多时，郑云龙紧咬着嘴唇想要抑制住羞人的呻吟，脑子里一团浆糊迷迷糊糊的喊着阿云嘎的名字慢慢的睡了过去。

在睡梦中的郑云龙也并不好受，后穴传来一阵阵的空虚感让他整个人忽冷忽热。郑云龙紧皱着眉头，伸出手在身旁摸索却并没有摸到什么，只有一片冰凉。

猛得惊醒过来看了看时间已经过了十二点，阿云嘎还没有回来。强忍着身体的不适从床上爬了起来，郑云龙扶着墙双腿止不住的打颤。

踉踉跄跄的走到阿云嘎的书房，里面开着灯，透过门缝郑云龙看到了坐在椅子上的阿云嘎和跪在地上的男人。然后随着男人的舌头被割下来，郑云龙的心也跟着剧烈的收缩。

恐惧瞬间蔓延到郑云龙全身，那样冷酷残忍的一幕让郑云龙害怕。有些僵硬的身子几乎已经不受郑云龙控制的颤抖着不小心撞到了门发出了响声。

本能的反应是逃跑，郑云龙顾不上腿上的无力转身就跑，跑的飞快。他现在心里很乱，震惊和不知所措让他不知道该怎么去面对那样一个自己无比陌生的阿云嘎。

跑回到屋里紧锁住门，郑云龙瘫软在床上，后穴的不适越来越明显郑云龙甚至能感觉到有什么东西慢慢流了出来。

小腹一点点燥热起来烧的郑云龙的视线都有些模糊，紧接着脖颈后方传来一阵刺痛让郑云龙叫出了声。

阿云嘎跑出书房却没看到一个人，心里却更加确定是郑云龙，紧追着脚步声跑到卧房却看到郑云龙死死把门关上。

停下脚步呆呆的站在房门前，阿云嘎伸出的手停在半空中。阿云嘎很害怕郑云龙看到自己刚才的样子，怕郑云龙从此不再理他。正在纠结着想要让郑云龙先冷静一下就听到屋内传来的惨叫声。

阿云嘎急忙拍着门从外面焦急的喊着：“大龙，大龙你怎么了？快开门！”

郑云龙迷迷糊糊之间听到了阿云嘎的声音，想要起身却发现自己一点儿力气都没有，只能小声的呢喃着阿云嘎的名字还夹杂着痛苦的呻吟。

“大龙，郑云龙，你快开门，再不开门我就踹门了。”阿云嘎急的整个眼睛通红，刚抬脚想要强行破门而入，一股浓烈的酒香顺着门缝溢出钻进了阿云嘎的鼻子里。

闻到酒香的一瞬间阿云嘎觉得四肢百孔就像是吸了氧一样清爽，然后下一秒一股燥热的欲火冲向阿云嘎的头顶差点儿没让毫无防备的阿云嘎当场缴械。

脑子里一个念头崩了出来：郑云龙分化了！

不再犹豫，阿云嘎猛得一脚踹开房门就看到郑云龙瘫软在床上，裤子被后穴渗出的肠液浸湿了一大片，胸前的衣服被郑云龙无意识的扯开漏出了因为发情而挺立红艳的乳头。

郑云龙扭动着身子紧闭着双眼，手指本能的伸向自己的后穴想要填补那巨大的空虚感。

阿云嘎看着眼前的一幕信息素瞬间爆发充斥了整个房间，身下性器挺立着被衣服禁锢的生疼。

奶茶的香气把郑云龙包裹起来，让原本痛苦难忍的郑云龙得到了些许的安慰，可是身后的空虚却是越发的明显。

“嘎子，嗯啊……嘎子，我好难受啊……”郑云龙勉强把自己的手指插入自己的身后一下一下的抽插着，但生硬的动作非但没有起到缓解作用反而是火上浇油。

阿云嘎紧紧攥住拳头，眼睛充血。浓郁的酒气以郑云龙为源头一股脑的向着阿云嘎涌了过来，一点点打磨着阿云嘎的神经，切割着他最后的一丝理智。

“嘎子，啊，帮帮我，帮我…”

郑云龙的呻吟就像是压死大象的最后一根羽毛让阿云嘎彻底放弃了挣扎，猛得扑了上去把郑云龙压在身下钳住郑云龙自慰的手举过头顶。

狠狠咬上郑云龙的嘴唇，舌头近乎粗暴的在郑云龙炙热的口腔中搅动，带起两人的津液交织在一起。

“呜呜…”呻吟声被堵在嘴里，但仅仅是亲吻并不能满足郑云龙的诉求。

阿云嘎尚未被情欲冲昏头脑，伸出手指探进郑云龙的不停收缩的小穴中。一根、两根、三根直到第四根伸进去才感觉到了一丝阻力。

后穴分泌着肠液紧紧包裹着阿云嘎的手指，一下一下的收缩着像是在邀请。

“大龙下面流了好多水，真骚。”阿云嘎含住郑云龙的耳垂说。

“嗯…嘎子，难受…”郑云龙已经被情欲冲的没有能力再思考阿云嘎的话，晃动着腰让阿云嘎的手指肏着自己的小穴。

阿云嘎看着郑云龙急不可耐的样子一下子有了戏弄他的想法也不着急进去，用另一只手摸上郑云龙的脖子摸到了那个新长出来的东西，专属于Omega的腺体。

“啊，别碰…”

新长出来的腺体还带着火辣辣的疼，被阿云嘎冰冷的手指碰到的一瞬间郑云龙惊呼出了声。

没有理会郑云龙的话，阿云嘎低下头一口咬在了郑云龙的腺体上控制着自己的信息素顺着腺体上的小孔缓缓流进郑云龙的身体里。

“啊啊啊。”

郑云龙从来没有感受过信息素流进腺体的感觉，虽然不是生殖腔但是这种强烈的快感还是让郑云龙瞬间失了神，性器颤抖着喷出了乳白色的液体然后软趴趴的倒了下去。

临时的标记帮助郑云龙度过了分化期最难熬的阶段，清冽的酒气弥漫与浓郁的奶茶香交织在一起催促着两人的欲火。

郑云龙扭动着腰，寻找着早就从自己身体里抽出来的手指，想要更多。

阿云嘎也不再忍着，抽出裤裆里早就安耐不住的东西顶在郑云龙褶皱的穴口上却在临门一脚时犹豫了。阿云嘎想到了刚才郑云龙的眼神，那是夹杂着震惊与恐惧的眼神，他犹豫了。

郑云龙恢复了一些神智感受着阿云嘎顶在自己下边的鸡巴迟迟没有进来的意思抬眼看了一眼阿云嘎阴郁的表情，火气一下子就上来了，一咬牙投手狠狠一巴掌抽在了阿云嘎的脸上。

“阿云嘎你TM就是个混蛋！进来，肏我！”

郑云龙的一巴掌把阿云嘎打醒了，原本的阴郁不见了眼中只剩下郑云龙的身影和情欲。

猛得一挺身把性器整个捅了进去，一发入魂直捣黄龙。

“啊，疼…”

尽管前期已经做好了扩张，但是阿云嘎的大小还是让郑云龙狠狠地震惊了，剧烈地疼痛从下身传来让郑云龙都觉得自己可能流血了。

当然郑云龙并没有流血，而且阿云嘎也不舍的真的让郑云龙受伤，所以仅仅只是插进去了三分之二。

“大龙忍一忍，还没全进去哪。”阿云嘎对自己的尺寸是相当的自豪而且他也确实有骄傲的资本。

“大龙摸摸看，还有好多没进去。”阿云嘎引着郑云龙的手摸向他自己的后穴，穴口的褶皱已经被撑平了。当自己的手触碰到后面时郑云龙忍不住抖了一下，羞耻感让他忍不住想要开口骂身上这个混蛋，但当手指再摸到阿云嘎还留在外面的一部分性器骂人的话被吓得堵在了嘴里。

又是一个挺身，伴随着郑云龙的一声呻吟阿云嘎把整根的巨物都塞了进去，紧接着有节奏的拍打声随着囊袋撞击臀肉传遍了整个房间。

“嘎子，啊…嘎子，慢一点儿，啊，太大了。”

由于阿云嘎的鸡巴实在是长的天怒人怨，每一下撞击都能深入到生殖腔口让郑云龙觉得好像下一刻就要插进去了，害怕的拽着阿云嘎的胳膊。

“大龙，我的大龙正在被我肏。”阿云嘎看着郑云龙在自己身下呻吟，身下的速度越来越快。

“我在，啊，我在被嘎子肏。嗯啊，太深了，受不了了啊。”郑云龙抬着腰本能的回应着阿云嘎的肏干。

“我们家大龙这么深，除了我还有谁能满足你？”听着郑云龙的话阿云嘎的占有欲被狠狠地激发了出来，嘴里说着不着边际的话。

虽然话糙但却是事实，郑云龙的敏感点深生殖腔就更深，就算是一般的Alpha都没有自信敢说自己就一定能肏到那么深的地方，但是阿云嘎却肏的太深，让郑云龙觉得自己快要被阿云嘎活活肏死在床上。

“大龙，说，是谁在肏你？”

阿云嘎低头含住孤零零的在空中绽放的奶头舌头熟练的舔弄着。

“别，别舔…嘎子，呃，是嘎子在肏我，啊…”

阿云嘎吮吸着郑云龙的奶头像是非要吸出奶一样，身下性器还在卖力的不停的抽插着郑云龙早就被肏熟了的小穴。

“啊，嘎子，别吸了，啊，要吸出奶了。”郑云龙实在是受不了上下夹击带来的快感，生理盐水顺着眼角流了下来。

看到郑云龙被自己肏哭了阿云嘎产生了一种病态的满足感，身下一时没控制好力道阴茎直直冲进了郑云龙的生殖腔里。

感受着体内生殖腔被破开郑云龙挣扎着，哭喊着求饶：“啊，嘎子不要，别进去，啊，呜呜呜，别，不要，我不要…”

阿云嘎也是吓了一跳连忙退了出了，心疼的抱住哭的上气不接下气的郑云龙安慰着：“对不起，对不起大龙，都是我不好，我没控制住，对不起。”

郑云龙埋在阿云嘎怀里小声呜咽着，闻着阿云嘎身上好闻的奶香渐渐平静了下来。

“嘎子…”伸手拍了拍阿云嘎的肩膀，郑云龙哑着嗓子红着眼睛唤了一声。

“大龙对不起，我…我没想着要…嗯…”

阿云嘎的话生生被郑云龙握上自己性器的手打断了，郑云龙的手握住阿云嘎还僵硬挺立的性器上下撸动着。

十八岁的男孩撸管是常有的事，但是握着手中这个长的吓人的东西郑云龙还是脸上发烫。

没有再说话，阿云嘎享受着郑云龙有些生疏的服务，看着郑云龙被自己肏红的双眼阿云嘎觉得很开心。

“你是什么牲口，怎么还不射？”郑云龙撸的手都有些酸疼了可是阿云嘎却还是没有一点儿要射的意思，忍不住骂了一句。

阿云嘎把郑云龙的这句话当成了对自己能力的夸赞嘴角忍不住勾起，看出了郑云龙手上的吃力伸出手把郑云龙翻了个身跪趴在床上，屁股高高的翘起。

“那大龙就用后面的小嘴让我射吧。”紧接着不由分说的又挺了进去。

“啊，好爽，嘎子，啊，嘎子肏的绒绒好爽。”

阿云嘎被郑云龙的话激的性器又大了一圈，像是惩罚郑云龙口无遮拦的骚话一样狠狠一个挺身撞了进去像是要把囊袋也塞进郑云龙的骚穴一样。

“啊，太深了，太深了，啊，不行，不行了，嗯啊。”

"大龙不是被我肏的很爽吗？"

“嘎子，啊，嘎子饶了我吧，啊，要被肏死了。”

"怎么会哪，我们家龙哥可是厉害的很。"

“慢点儿，太快了，啊啊啊，太深了，不行，啊，不行了，呜呜呜。”

"龙哥可以的，男人不能说不行。"

“哥哥，嘎子哥，啊，嘎子哥我错了，啊，我错了，啊慢点儿。”

恶趣味的回复着郑云龙被子里肏出来的每一句话，阿云嘎心里只想着听更多。

虽然郑云龙叫的惨烈，可是阿云嘎却是控制着力道没有像先前一样再捅进郑云龙的生殖腔，只是在郑云龙的敏感点和腺体口来回顶撞着。

“大龙，我把大龙肏出奶来好不好。”

阿云嘎的身子和郑云龙紧紧的贴合在一起，伸手在郑云龙原本就比较丰满的胸上揉捏着。

“嗯啊，好，绒绒要被嘎子…啊，被嘎子肏出奶来。”

郑云龙随着阿云嘎的动作一下一下向前拱着，原本因为射精软下来的性器又再次挺立了起来却因为少了外界的刺激怎么也射不出来。

郑云龙涨得疼的不行，伸出手想要抚摸抓上去却被阿云嘎出声制止了。

“大龙不许碰，用你后面射出来，乖~”

郑云龙遵从着阿云嘎的话真的把手放下了，可是初经人事的他并没有被调教到可以只用后边就射出来，哭着摇着头却没有再伸手抚摸。

“嘎子，不行，啊，嘎子我做不到，啊，呜呜呜，难受，哥哥，啊，求你了，呜呜呜。”

听着郑云龙的哭喊阿云嘎知道这个要求确实是太难为他了，不忍心再看着郑云龙难受下去阿云嘎低下头轻轻地再次咬在郑云龙脖子后边的腺体上，紧接着随着一震颤抖郑云龙又射了出来。

反反复复又抽插了不知道多少次阿云嘎也射在了郑云龙的大腿上，两人的精液掺杂在一起弄得床上到处都是眼看着这床单是不能再要了。

郑云龙趴在床上累得一动不动，身子因为潮吹时不时抖一下，铃口还断断续续向外喷出精液。

阿云嘎小心翼翼的把已经半昏过去的郑云龙抱起来，轻轻吻上郑云龙的嘴唇，很温柔。

慢慢把人抱进浴室仔仔细细的清洗着两人身上粘稠的液体，在阿云嘎温柔的动作中郑云龙沉沉的睡了过去。当阿云嘎碰到红肿的后穴时，累得睡着的郑云龙还下意识哼哼唧唧的说着不要了，逗得阿云嘎笑出了声。

把郑云龙抱到客房的床上又恋恋不舍的在人已经红肿的嘴上亲了一下。阿云嘎不喜酒，可郑云龙这碗酒，阿云嘎求知若渴、甘之如饴。

转身轻轻离开了房间眼中的温柔和爱意不见了。王晰，如果你敢动郑云龙，那我一定会让你付出代价…


End file.
